


Papa Wu

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Wu adopts Nya and Kai...





	1. Chapter 1

Wu kept a hand folded behind his back, walking along the path to his long time friends’ home. It had been years since his last visit and he had the urge to visit them. Ray and Maya have always been great people and it grieved him that he waited so long. But he had recently acquired a small boy he was now raising, Morro. He was a very spirited and gifted boy indeed. A smile lifted his face as he throught of the child he now called son. Said son who got distracted by a dragon fly hovering near by.

“Don’t run off son.” He called after him and Morro who was no more than 7 years old nodded at his new father.

“I won’t!” He called back, watching the insect fly around.

Wu smiled then stopped in front of the shop and frowned once he saw no-one there. Most of the armor and weapons Ray had made was gone as well. There was hardly anything left.

Wu frowned, alarm bells going off. He looked around keenly, making sure there was no threats outside before making his way to the back of the shop where their home was. He stopped by the door and placed his hand by the lock, his golden power sparking and creating a key. He turned it, opening the door slowly and peering into the room. It appeared to be in a sort of order.

There were pieces of metal stuck away in a corner and clothes peaking out from between the cushions of their couch. He walked in, Nin-Jō held defensively as he scanned the room he heard footsteps in the next and made his way there. Once he was in the room- prepared for an attack, he discovered that there was no-one there to attack him.

“Who ’re you?” The young boy with spiky hair asked Wu, his eyes narrowed at him as who appears to be his sister ate the last of what appears to be dried apricots.

“I…” Wu found himself at a loss for words.

These children. They looked so much like Maya and Ray. There was no doubt in his mind.

“Papa?” Wu turned around to see Morro walk up to him. “What are you doing?” He asked him, holding onto his hand like he always does when he felt unsure or frightened.

“Who’s he?” The young girl asked, tilting her head at Morro.

“He is my son.” Wu explained to her. “Your mother and father were friends of mine. Have you seen them?” He asked both children quietly, having a strong feeling he wouldn’t like the answer.

The young girl’s eyes filled with tears that quickly fell down her cheeks and so did the boy’s. He however tried to keep a brave face.

“Mom n’ dad left with people ‘long time ago. They aren’t coming back.” He says as tears rolled down his freckled cheeks despite his fighting it.

Wu’s heart shattered. What has happened to his friends? More importantly, how long have these two been on their own?

“Papa… Are you going to take them in too?” Morro asked, looking up at him with large deep green eyes.

“Yes.” Wu says then walked over to the two and knelt before them. “I will do my best to find your parents but until then, would you like to live with me and my son? We would take care of you from now on.” He offered the small children.

“My papa can teach you how to fight!” Morro added, excited to have company his age.

Both siblings looked at each other before nodding. He was friends with their father after all and he said he would try and find them. They walked over into Wu’s opened arms while Morro bounced on his heels excitedly. He had friends!

_________

Morro decided having friends wasn’t as fun when his papa made him take naps with them. He was a big kid! He didn’t need naps or sippy cups (even though he asked for it) or bedtimes! They were lucky they were fun to play with! Right now, he and Kai were sword fighting with the wooden canes, grinning as they ran around the training yard.

“Be careful not to hurt your brother Morro.” Wu says as Nya napped on his shoulder.

He’s only had them for a year but he knew he would do anything for them. Sadly, he hasn’t been able to find out what happened to their parents or who took them but in their honour, he would take care of their children.

“Ok papa!” Morro called out, as he chased down Kai who was laughing madly as he ran away.

“I am the master samurai! You cannot defeat me!” Kai yelled, running still.

“I can’t if you keep running so fast!” Morro panted out, getting tired.

“That’s the point!” Kai laughed and Morro growled, growing frustrated.

“Stop!” He yelled at Kai, reaching out for him.

There was a moment of shock when a strong gust of wind, swept Kai off his feet and up in the air. He fell with a thud, face first and Wu felt his heart leap out of his chest as he tugged over to the now crying boy, waking Nya on the way.

“Kai.” He says, lifting him up with one hand and his eyes widened at the blood starting to run down the right side of his eye.

“Wha- wha happen to Kai?” Nay asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

“I’m sorry Papa! I didn’t mean to!” Morro hiccuped and Wu took calming breaths as all three of them cried.

“Don’t worry. Kai will be ok. Let’s go inside to clean him up.” Wu says as Morro walked in behind him, rubbing his eyes as he sobbed still.

_____________

After that day, Kai had a scar cut into his eyebrow that Morro felt guilty about every time. He also discovered he had control over the wind and while Kai and Nya found it infinitely cool, Morro was always wary of it. He could hurt someone again. He was happy to train his papa to control it better but only when Nya and Kai were safely out of range. He wouldn’t use it when they trained together too.

“Where’re you going pops?” Kai asked as he watched Morro and Nya spar, waiting for one of them to lose so he could spar with them.

They were all teenagers now with Morro being the eldest at 16, Kai being 15 and Nya at 13.

“I’m going to find allies. New friends even. Then a new chapter to your training will begin.” He told them, slipping his rice hat on.

“Does this have to do with the prophecy of your brother papa?” Nya asked as they all turned to him.

“Yes. I fear my brother is taking action.” Wu spoke quietly and they all shared a worried look. “Worry not. We won’t let him succeed.” He says and all three siblings grinned.

“Heck no we won’t!” Kai whooped and Wu chuckled.

“I will be back soon. Nya, you’re in charge.” Wu says, heading towards the gate.

“Nya?” Both Kai and Morro sputtered as Nya smirked.

“Do not deny it. She’s the most levelheaded of all of you.” He says, opening the gates and they made to protest then pause.

“Don’t worry papa! I’ll keep this place in one piece!” She called out and Wu smiled back at them before closing the gates behind himself.

“I don’t know about you two but I’ve been eyeing the cookie jar all day.” Nya says, running inside and Kai and Morro looked at each other.

“Well if you’re taking I want one too!” Kai yelled, running after her.

“I’m the oldest so I should get two!” Morro yelled, following behind.

___________

“You guys know your dad is crazy to think I can get through this entire course while he drinks that itty bitty cup of tea… Right?” Cole says after Sensei Wu went inside.

“Pops wouldn’t give us a task he didn’t think we could handle.” Kai says as he cracked his knuckles, about to give it a shot.

He, Nya and Morro were used to the course but not at the speed that their father was requesting.

“You can do it bro!” Nya cheered and Kai grinned at her and a smirking Morro before darting ahead.

He jumped, kicked, flipped and twisted his way through but knew once he made it to the end that he was too slow.

“Dammit. Too slow.” Kai sighed, walking past Cole who was watching him in shock.

“All you need is practise brother.” Morro says, patting his shoulder.

'There’s no hope for me.’ Cole thought, looking at the course miserably.

____________

“You are all well versed in the course.” Zane complimented, watching Nya run through next. “How long have you a been living with Sensei Wu?” He asked them.

“10 years. Nya and Kai have been with him for 9.” Morro told him, watching Nya almost trip tersely.

“So you truly are adopted?” He questions.

“Yes. We were.” Morro says, distractedly.

He relaxed once she cleared the course.

“Faster!” She yelled in outrage and Morro chuckled.

Zane watched them curiously.

_They may as well be blood siblings._

___________

“Um- hi…” Jay says nervously as Nya drank some water after struggling through the training course.

“No.” Morro says flatly and Jay yelped once he was blown back, rolling to a stop at Zane and Cole’s feet.

“Try anything with our sister and I’ll break your face.” Kai says with a growl, standing before her protectively.

“Guys, please.” Nya says and Jay looked hopeful as he stood. “I can break his face on my own if I need to thank you very much.” She huffed and Jay’s smile fell and broke.

“You’re right sis.” Morro smirked, wrapping an arm around her neck.

__________________

“Kai, master of fire. It burns bright in you.” He says, tapping his son, the red ninja on his shoulder with his staff. “Jay is blue, master of lightning.” He says, doing the same for the blue ninja.

“That’s not all I’m the master of.” Jay says from behind his mask. “I do a little inventing, dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a little poetry-”

“More like mouth of lightning.” Cole says with an exasperated sigh.

“Black ninja is Cole who summons rock, master of Earth.” Wu says, tapping his shoulder with his staff. “White ninja is Zane, master of ice.” Master Wu says, tapping his shoulder with the staff as well. “And seer with sixth sense.” He added and Zane bows.

“You 4 are the chosen ones who will protect the five weapons of spinjitzu from Lord Garmadon.” Wu says and while Zane, Cole and Jay seemed happy about that, Kai couldn’t imagine being some chosen one without his brother and sister by his side.

Wu turned to a disappointed Morro and Nya before using hus Spinjitzu again to change their clothes.

“Emerald ninja is Morro, master of wind. A trickster but loyal, an ally.” He says and Morro bowed with a smirk on his face, a glaive in hand.

“Maroon ninja is Nya, master of water. You will be able to control as small as a single drop to as large as the sea.” He told her and she grinned proudly, twirling her sais.

She hadn’t unlocked her powers like Morro did but she was getting there.

“They will be your support but no less apart of the team. Each and every one of you are intune with elemental properties.” He told them all, awing them. “Come! It is time! We must find the first weapon.” Wu says then tapped his staff against the ground.

“Woah, hold on a minute. You said you were going to teach us spinjitzu.” Cole says, stepping forward.

“Yeah pops, I’m certainly not doing any spinjitzu over here.” Kai says with a frown.

“Spinjitzu is already inside each and every one of you. The door will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found.” Wu says and they all looked at him. “Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage.” He says, turning back into the monastery.

_________________

“I won’t lie, I’m a little jealous you guys get epic golden weapons and we don’t.” Nya says, lifting an orb of soda from her bottle without taking her hands off of the controls.

“Eh, they’re pretty cool.” Kai shrugged, keeping his eyes on the screen.

“What I’m jealous about is that they get dragons.  _Dragons_!” Morro emphasized then stole the orb of soda, using his wind and slurped it down.

“We’re the ones who should be jealous. You guys actually have powers.” Cole huffed, grabbing a slice of pizza.

“If we have em, I bet you guys do too.” Morro shrugged, decimating all the enemy players.

“Huh?” “What?” “Aw man!” “Papa!” “Pops!” All 6 ninja exclaimed once the television was suddenly turned off.

“Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex doesn’t mean that he won’t return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu!” He snapped at them, irritated as they lazed around- even his three children who knew better!

“But Sensei-”

“No buts Zane. I did not come to argue. Lord Garmadon has returned and was spotted approaching Jamanakai Village.” He told them and they all flared up in panic.

Just like that, the six of them struggled to prepare for the mission, their weapons spread all over as they fell over each other. They managed to grab them then rush out to the dragon stables to mount their dragons. Nya rode with Kai while Morro rode with Jay for the sole purpose of intimidating him not to flirt with his sister. Jay gave a nervous yet terrified laugh before they all took air after some fumbling.

Despite it all, they were all eager to fight Garmadon again.

____________

They didn’t get Lord Garmadon, rather Lloyd Garmadon, his son. Kai, Nya and Morro would blame how they treated Lloyd on both their irritation and their inability to look past their personal feelings. But when Lloyd began releasing the serpentine, they all agreed on one thing: it was their fault. So when they finally cornered Lloyd on the roof of Darkly’s, the first thing they did was apologize, confusing the poor boy.

He did eventually warm up to them since anytime the other ninja tried to call him a brat or a variant of such, they were met by three powerful forces of protection. Lloyd wasn’t used to being defended- or even protected- but he grew used to it quickly.

_Especially when they snuck him candy and comics._

Kai was the one who showed him cool ninja moves, Nya eas the one making sure he was always fed (and always had some form of sweets to offer, even if it’s the healthier kind when he’s had too much) and Morro would always read comics and play video games with him.

To Nya, Morro and Kai, he was the little brother they didn’t know they needed.

“Guess who’s dropping in on Mega Monster Amusement Park today?” Nya says on she popped her head in to see Lloyd busy playing a video game against Kai while Morro tutored him on how to defeat Kai.

“Papa wouldn’t let us just drop in out of nowhere with Serpentine causing a menace.” Morro pointed out as Kai let Lloyd win.

“No. Not unless there’s serpentine on the loose.” Nya grinned then placed her hand on her hip. “We should have enough time for a ride or two after we kick serpentine butt…” She pointed out and Lloyd beamed.

“Can we?! Can we please?!” He asked eagerly.

“I don’t see why not.” Kai says with a smirk, setting his controller aside.

“To the mechs?” Morro questioned Nya.

“To the mechs.” She grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

After everything that has happened with Lloyd suddenly aging up, the Dark Island incident where Nya and Morro got corrupted (He almost blew them all off the Garmatron and it was a loooong drop. Thankfully, corrupted Zane iced him over on accident when trying to attack Kai.) And of course, the Overlord. But now that was all over and they were all hanging out in Garmadon’s newly built Monastery.

Lloyd arrived after attending a formal party thanking him for saving Ninjago exhausted. Conversing with that many people wore him down. He was just glad to be home. He smiled once he noticed Morro, Kai and Nya spending time with the Ultra Dragon. He landed before them, making the golden dragon disappear right after.

“Guys, hey.” He says with a smile, walking over to them.

He frowned once none of them acknowledged him.

“Did I… Do something wrong?…” He asked, confused.

“Did you hear something?” Kai asked, pointedly ignoring Lloyd.

“Nope.” Nya says, feeding Rocky’s head a toad and liver.

“Did you here something Better Lloyd?” Morro asked Wisp’s head as he nudged him.

“Guys, come on-”

“I don’t think he does.” Nya spoke up. “Better Lloyd actually remembers we exist and takes time out to visit us, not to just come back and go straight to bed.” She says pointedly.

“I’ve been-”

“Better Lloyd knows just how much we want the best for him and appreciates our efforts for him to take a break, not sneak off.” Kai huffed.

“I’m sorr-”

“And let’s not forget Better Lloyd knows better than to flaunt his powers like some kind of rodeo clown. He knows being the golden ninja is a big responsibility that should be taken seriously.” Morro says, looking at Lloyd with narrowed eyes.

“Ok, alright. I get it. I messed up.” Lloyd sighed as they all stood before him with crossed arms. “But I promise to take a few days off and not sneak out and not show off my powers, ok?” He says and all three siblings looked at each other before nodding, satisfied.

“Now. dinner’s ready.” Nya says, ushering him in, her brother’s following behind her.

_________

“What are you doing?” Kai asked, walking over to his older brother from where he was seated at an opened window, scrolling through his phone.

“I have a new idea for a vehicle so I’m trying to find heavy duty hydraulic jacks.” Morro says, glancing over at Kai as he walked over.

“Sounds heavy.” Kai says, glancing at his phone as he scrolled through Jungle.com. “Wait!” He yelled, startling Morro and almost making him fall out the window.

“ _Dude_!” He hissed at him, heart pounding a mile a minute.

Sure he can use his wind to catch himself but that doesn’t erase initial shock!

“But check out those  _slippers_! They’re-”

“Not what I need.” Morro says irritably as he got up and started walking away.

“But  _Oreo_!” Kai called after him.

“I thought I told you not to call me that?!” He says with a glare over his shoulder.

“I dare you to buy the slippers.” Kai says, smirking when Morro stopped in his tracks. “… Then give them to Pops. In person.”

“Why would I-”

“Chicken.” He smirked and Morro tensed.

“Fine. But when I do it, you have to do a dare. And you can’t say no.” Morro says with narrowed eyes.

“Deal.” Kai says with a grin.

Morro only smirked as he turned away.

“… I have a feeling I just lost that bargain.” Kai says after a moment, a feeling of dread washing over him.

___________

“Hey papa.” Nya says as she walked in on him and Garmadon having a conversation.

“Yes, what is it Nya?” Wu asked her as she walked over.

I was wondering if I can get a new gi colour.“ She says and both brothers rose a brow.

"Why is that? Maroon is a good colour for you.” Wu says, intrigued.

“Well, I like it and all but I feel like all it says is ‘Kai’s sister’, not water ninja.” She says with a wince, rubbing her arm.

“… Well. If that is how you feel, I am open for suggestions.” Wu nods and Nya blinked, not expecting him to agree in any way or form.

“I… Didn’t expect to get this far.” She says with a nervous laugh. “Can I… Think of something then get back to you?” She asked sheepishly.

“Certainly.” Wu says, smiling at his daughter who beamed.

“Thanks Papa! See you later Uncle!” She called back as she ran off.

“I never knew they’d be a day.” Garmadon says to his brother with a smile.

“They’re all wonderful children. There are an unstoppable force when they decide to put their heads together but every moment is worth it.” Wu says fondly, picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip.

“I’m glad. They’re close to Lloyd too. I’m just glad he had someone to watch out for him, no matter how late in his life.” Garmadon sighed and Wu placed his hand on his shoulder.

“He understands that you could not be there brother.” Wu told him firmly and Garmadon have a weary smile.

“Well-”

“If Nya’s getting a gi change, so am I!” Morro yelled, tucking and rolling once he came through the open window, a gust of wind following him. “Here it is.” He says, placing down a detailed sketch of his gi now but with different themes.

“… Cole is already the black ninja Morro.” Wu pointed out.

“I wouldn’t be all black. You’re missing the greens.” He says, gesturing to them. “Nya had two colours before so I can take off that.” He says and Wu looked at it closely.

Then again, despite his gi being a darker green than Lloyd’s he kept being mistaken for him with his hood on and it never stops irritating him…

“Very well. We’ll use this colour scheme for your next gi.” Wu agrees and Morro grinned.

“Thank you papa.” He says, giving him a hug before turning to leave.

“And next time, use the door! And tell Kai and the others 'no’ when you see them.” He called after him.

“Will do.” He smirked before leaving the brothers alone again.

Garmadon couldn’t help but chuckle then.

“Spirited, aren’t they?” He smiled.

“Understatement brother.” Wu chuckled.

____________

Jay looked both ways in the hall before heading towards the back where Nya was planning the new blueprints to recreate the Destiny’s Bounty. He only has one shot at this. Kai and Morro were busy playing video games with Lloyd as Cole and Zane took sides so he only had 10 minutes or so until one of them notice he’s missing. He walked quickly ahead, toward the exit. He was going to make it!

He grunted once he walked straight into someone’s chest. He blinked then looked up, the colour leaving his face as cold green eyes looked down at him.

“And where… Do you think you’re going? Hmm?” Morro asked, crossing his arms.

“Um… Definitely nowhere near Nya?” Jay squeaked, backing up.

Morro flicked his finger at him and Jay yelled as he was thrown back, grunting as he hit the wall. He groaned then rubbed his head, looking up. He felt even more terrified once Morro wasn’t there. He swallowed. He had no chance.

_Not when Nya’s brother was a freaking ghost._

__________

“Papa.” Wu turned around to look at his eldest son from here he stood at the door, his hands behind his back.

“What can I do for you son?” He asked as he walked towards him.

“Nothing really. I just…” He says, trailing off before holding out a package for him. “I got this for you.” He says, holding out a package and Wu blinked then took it.

“Thank you son.” He says with a smile and Morro returned it albeit…

Forced.

“Go ahead. Open it.” Morro urged and Wu set it down on a table then opened the box carefully.

He blinked once he looked at what was inside. They certainly were creative.

“Ah. New slippers. Thank you so-” Wu cut himself off when he turned back to his son- but found no son there. “… I suppose he was in a rush.” He says then looked back to the slippers and felt them.

Soft.

_______________

“Hey Zane, where did you get your nails done?” Cole asked him, genuinely curious as he walked into the room.

That shade of blue was a good look on him.

“Nya and Morro did them just now. I rather like them.” He says, looking them over.

Each of his index fingers were painted black and held a snowflake done in white, glittery polish. Cole took his hand and whistled low as he got a closer look.

“Any chance they’d do mine?” He asked.

“If you’re quick enough. After Morro finishes Lloyd’s, Nya will be doing his hair.” Zane told him and Cole wasted no time heading up to their room, following the smell of nail polish

He walked in to see Morro concentrating as he applied a golden pattern of some sort to Lloyd’s black index nails, his own nails a darker green colour, the index black with the symbol for wind in grey.

“Oh, Cole. You here to get your nails done too?” Nya asked, looking over her medium blue one, a light blur water drop pattern on her black painted index fingers.

“Yeah. I saw Zane’s and got jealous.” He says as he sat.

“You came just in time. I was about to see how much trouble I can get in for streaking my hair like Morro.” Kai says, holding up red hair dye that matched well with his red and black nails.

“Let me know when it goes down.” Cole grinned as he sat before Nya at her request.

She immediately reached for the brown nail polish amongst the several she had before her.

“How did you guys get so good at nail paint?” Cole asked as Nya perfectly applied the first coat to his nails.

“Well, our pops played the roll of both mom and dad so when I got interested in painting my nails as a kid, he let me practise on him. Morro is shit at painting them but he can make patterns professionally.” Nya says, dipping the brush in the polish again.

“Sensei Wu must have been a rad dad.” Cole hummed, giving his fingers a wiggle before she began painting them again.

“The best.” All three siblings agreed before grinning.

“All done. If you smudge that dragon I will strangle you with my charger wire.” Morro threatened Lloyd as he looked over the tiny dragon on his fingers.

“Wouldn’t plan on it.” Lloyd grinned at him.

“Wanna get your hair streaked with us Lloyd?” Kai asked, holding up the green hair dye.

“Eh, why not?” Lloyd shrugged and Kai grinned deviously.

_______________

The next day, everyone gathered for breakfast.

“Lloyd… What- what did you did to your hair?” He asked him.

“Do you like it?” He asked, fliddling with the lock of hair dyed green.

“I think it looks good on him.” Nya says, wrapping a hand around his neck with a grin on her face, her own hair holding a streak of blue.

“It’s a sibling thing, you guys wouldn’t understand.” Kai says, boasting his hot red streak of hair proudly.

“Just to make things clear, they’re the amateurs. I’m the original.” Morro says with a smirk, his cheek in his hand and he usual green streak of hair brighter.

“Nice nails Sensei Garmadon!” Jay called out and Garmadon looked at his black and white nails.

“Thank you. Nya did them for me.” He says with a smile her way.

“What’s all the commotion?” Wu asked as he walked in.

“No commotion Sensei. Only hair and nail appreciation.” Zane says with a smile.

“I have one question for you though Sensei.” Cole says seriously and Wu looked at him curiously.

“Go ahead.” He consented and Cole took a deep breath.

“ _ **WHAT ARE THOSE???!!!**_ ” He yelled, pointing out his bread slippers and near hysteric laughter ensued from the younger generation.

“Oh. They my slippers. Morro got them for me. They’re rather comfortable.” He says with a proud smile once their laugher withered a little.

“You- you like them?” Kai says, surprised.

“Yes. They’re rather creative and comfortable. They’re good on the back as well.” Wu says as he walked over to the stove to set on some tea.

“Huh. Talk about a twist.” Kai says and Morro smirked.

“Speaking of. There’s still a bet you have to do…” He says and Kai swallowed before putting on a brave face.

“Name it. I can do whatever.” He smirked at his brother.

“Good. Because I dare you…” All eyes were on them now, curious, anxious even. “To… Be my slave for the rest of your life.” He says and everyone gasped at that.

“Isn’t that a little extreme Morro?” Garmadon pointed out and he sighed.

“Fine. I dare you to go an entire week without hair gel then.” Morro rectified and Kai was the only one left gasping.

“Actually! I’d rather be your slave!” Kai yelled.

“Nope. Too late. No more hair gel starting tomorrow.” Morro says dismissively and Kai slouched.

“Actually, now that I think about it, that’s pretty good.” Jay says to Cole who nodded.

“It would be most amusing.” Zane agrees.

“Don’t worry cuz. You’ll live.” Lloyd grinned and Kai groaned, placing his head on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
